criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Chase
}} "All I did was kill a couple of dogs." Richard Trenton Chase was a cannibalistic and necrophiliac serial/spree killer who was active in California from December, 1977 to January, 1978. Background Allegedly abused by his mother while growing up, Chase had already fulfilled the MacDonald triad (bed wetting, animal torture and fire-setting) by the age of 10. In adolescence, he was already an alcoholic and chronic drug addict. He also suffered from erectile dysfunction. When an adult, he became a hypochondriac, eventually moving out of his mother's home because he believed she was trying to poison him. He then moved into an apartment with some friends, who complained about his abuse of alcohol, marijuana and acid. Chase paid no attention to guests and would sometimes walk around naked when his roommates had people over. His roommates got tired of him quickly and, when they tried to throw him out, he refused. In the end, they moved out instead. Alone in the apartment, Chase began capturing, killing and disemboweling animals, consuming them raw. Sometimes, he would blend them with Coca-Cola and drink the remains as a milkshake, allegedly to prevent his heart from shrinking. In 1975, he was involuntarily institutionalized after being treated at a hospital for blood poisoning, which he had contracted by injecting animal blood into his veins. His bizarre behavior continued while he was in treatment (the staff even took to calling him "Dracula"), until he was prescribed psychotropic drugs. In 1976, he was deemed safe and placed in the care of his mother, who eventually prevented him from taking his anti-psychotic medications, allegedly because they dulled him, and got him his own apartment. Profile Chase's killings were attempts at self-preservation, or so he believed. He had delusions of persecution by alien forces and insisted that he only ingested human flesh and blood to protect himself from "outside forces" that were trying to steal his bloodSome sources say he was trying to prevent Nazis from turning his blood to powder, and others say he was trying to prevent aliens from stealing his brain or shrinking his heart.. He thought his heart was shrinking and believed drinking blood would stop it. These paranoid delusions, coupled with schizophrenia, had been noticed in his childhood, and only became more severe as he got older. He was in his early twenties when his ability to maintain a stable life on his own began to crumble, and he was institutionalized. Once he was released, his killings would begin,probably due to the fact that his mother weaned him off of his medication because she thought it made him lethargic though he had murdered at least one victim beforehand. Robert Ressler's (who later interviewed Chase after he was caught) profile of him was as follows: :"White male aged twenty-five to twenty-seven; thin, undernourished appearance; single; living alone in a location within one mile of abandoned station wagon owned by one of the victims. Residence will be extremely slovenly and unkempt, and evidence of the crimes will be found at the residence. Suspect will have a history of mental illness and use of drugs. Suspect will be an unemployed loner who does not associate with either males or females and will probably spend a great deal of time in his own residence. If he resides with anyone, it will be with his parents. However, this is unlikely. Suspect will have no prior military history; will be a high school or college dropout; probably suffers from one or more forms of paranoid psychosis." Modus Operandi Chase used a .22 Automatic handgun to kill his victims. His first murder was a drive-by shooting, while the rest were home invasions. After shooting his victims, Chase would mutilate the bodies and ingest the blood and organs, and also perform sexual acts with the corpses of his female victims. Known Victims *1977: **December 27: An unidentified woman **December 29: ***Ambrose Griffin, 51 ***An unidentified boy, 12 *1978: **January 22: Teresa Wallin, 22 **January 27: The massacre at Evelyn Miroth's home: ***Daniel Meredith, 51 ***Evelyn Miroth, 38 ***Jason Miroth, 6 ***David Ferreira, 1 *Notes: In mid-1977, Chase was also arrested in Lake Tahoe because he was covered in blood and had guns and a bucket of blood in his car. He managed to convince the arresting officer that it came from an animal and no charges were filed. On Criminal Minds ".]]Chase is mentioned briefly in the Season One episode "Blood Hungry" by Reid, who states Richard was driven to kill and drink the blood of his victims by aliens he believed had invaded his body and were drinking his blood. Hotch then mentioned he would die if he did not drink enough of the blood he needed. The reference is accompanied by a black-and-white flashback depicting Chase (portrayed by an uncredited actor) drinking blood from a pitcher in a slightly ceremonial manner. The unsub the team investigates in the episode, Eddie Mays, also bore similarities to Chase, being a severely delusional cannibal and former drug addict with a strained relationship with his mother. Like Chase, Eddie also stored the blood and body parts he took from his victims in food containers, which left bloody rings at the crime scenes. Both also attempted suicide following interviews with FBI agents (although Chase's was successful while Eddie survived after being rescued). While not mentioned in Internal Affairs, Chase may have provided some inspiration to the episode's unsub, Jacob DuFour. Like Chase, Jacob was a mentally-ill serial killer who also killed animals as a minor and mutilated his victims post-mortem to satisfy some sort of delusion Sources *Wikipedia's article on Chase *Robert Keller's blog article on Chase *About.com's article on Chase References Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real People Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Institutionalized Criminals Category:Real Spree Killers Category:Real Family Annihilators